A method for learning the reactions of the driver of a vehicle is discussed in DE 10 2004 047 136 A1, in which typical reactions of the driver to events are ascertained on the basis of the driver's operation of control elements of the vehicle, and conclusions concerning a fatigued or rested driver are drawn on the basis of deviations from the driver's typical reactions.